Remember When It Rained
by WWWLover
Summary: Rated T, just in case. When he left Gotham, Bruce Wayne also left behind his young daughter and the woman he loved. Now, years later and after the events of the Joker, can Bruce connect with his former love again? Or, will Batman get in the way? BruceOC
1. Prologue

"Remember When It Rained"

Based on "Batman Begins", "The Dark Knight", and the "Batman" Comic Book Series

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_The clouds had rolled in quickly as night fell on the streets of Gotham. The rain had automatically started pouring down on the city, as opposed to getting a slow start and only sprinkling before the hard rains started. Both of them were completely soaked straight to the bone. No piece of clothing on them was dry. The rain was even dripping down from their faces._

_"What do you mean 'you're leaving'?" Sarah demanded "Where are you going?"_

_"I don't know yet" Bruce replied "But, I have to get away from Gotham for a little while"_

_"Look, Rachel called me and told me what happened at the courthouse today" Sarah said "I get that you are probably confused and a little freaked out but running away isn't the answer. Bruce, talk to me. Talk to Rachel or Alfred. Don't run away"_

_"I don't expect you to understand" Bruce replied "But, this is something that I need to do"_

_"What about Juliana?" Sarah demanded, as lightening flashed across the sky and the thunder sounded "Have you thought about her?"_

_"Of course I've thought about her!" Bruce snapped "I never stop thinking about her!"_

_"Then don't leave!" Sarah practically shot back "Leaving Gotham will affect her in ways that you don't seem to realize"_

_Bruce ignored her comment. "I need you to do me a favor, Sarah"_

_Sarah crossed her arms, to the best of her ability with her soaking wet shirt "This ought to be good"_

_"I need you to watch over her"_

_"You're talking as if you're never coming back!"_

_"Of course, I'm coming back" Bruce replied "But, I don't know how long I'm going to be away. It could be a few weeks or a few months. I have no idea"_

_"Juliana's mother already abandoned her, Bruce" Sarah said "Don't abandon her too. She needs her father!"_

_Bruce rolled his eyes. "How good of a father can I be if I am in this frame of mind?" he asked "I just told Alfred I would rather have Wayne Manor torn down than keep it standing. I just threatened to tear down the only home my daughter has ever known! I'm not thinking straight right now, Sarah. I need to get away to clear my mind. Please, Sarah. If not for me, do it for Julie"_

_Sarah stared at him for a moment. She sighed. "Fine, Bruce" she said "I'll watch over Juliana for you. But, when you do come back, don't expect us to be friends"_

_The thunder sounded once more as Bruce watched Sarah turn and go back into her house, closing the door behind her. His tears mixed with the rain still rolling down his cheeks as he turned and began walking away._

_

* * *

_

_She didn't even bother to knock on the door or ring the bell when she arrived at the Manor the next morning. She was there enough that she possessed her own key. _

"_Alfred!" she yelled, roaming through the many rooms "Alfred!"_

_Alfred appeared when she reached the second floor of the building. "Miss. Sarah!" he said "I was wondering if you'd show up"_

"_He asked me to watch over Julie" Sarah said "Does she know anything yet?"_

_"I'm not sure, Miss. Sarah" Alfred replied "But, she's a smart girl. I think she does know that something is wrong"_

_"Jesus" Sarah said, running her fingers through her hair "I guess he just snapped after seeing Chill die. He said that he wasn't thinking straight and he seemed to believe that, if he didn't get away, he wouldn't be a good father to Julie" She paused for a moment and her fists clenched. "Oh, God…" she said, almost on the verge of tears "Juliana…she's going to be devastated! First her mother abandons her and now her father leaves. How could he do this to her?"_

_"Calm down, Miss. Sarah" Alfred said "I'm sure he won't be gone for long. This is probably just a small retreat away from Gotham to get his mind straight so he can think clearly once more"_

_"I hope you're right, Alfred" Sarah said, as she and Alfred walked towards Juliana's bedroom "I really hope that you're right" _

* * *

_**Ok, so here's an attempt at a Batman Begins/Dark Knight fanfic. I've gone through so many different versions of this on my computer, but I think I've finally found a good path to go down. I hope that you feel the same way.**_

**I am going to try to the best of my ability to NOT make any of these characters "Mary Sue". I have no intention of any of them becoming like that at all. Also, if a character is going to be extremely OOC, I will warn you. But, I am trying to keep the characters as in character as possible. **

**Please give this story a chance. Constructive Criticism is extremely helpful. **

**I hope that you like this story! Future chapters will be longer, I promise. **

**Please Read and Review!**


	2. Brother and Sister

_**Present Time**_

Juliana Wayne was more than grateful that her life had gotten back to normal.

First, her supposedly dead father made a stunning and completely unexpected return to Gotham City and the world in general. Second, this guy showed up calling himself the Batman and he seemed to start working with the police. Third, the Joker emerged, Rachel and her fiancé Harvey were killed along with the parents of one of her best friends, and Batman disappeared from Gotham City entirely. And fourth, she found out that she had a younger brother.

Yeah, a normal life was definitely what she wanted.

Now that she had it, she was more than happy. She was now in the middle of her second year of college, alongside her two best friends, and there had been no more insane criminals, no more Batman, and no more previously unknown biological siblings showing up out of nowhere. She had to emphasize the word "biological" now when it came to siblings because her best friend, Dick, was now her adoptive brother, since her father had legally taken him in (which was Bruce's fancy way of saying "adopted him") after his parents died.

Yes, life was perfect.

"Julie!"

Juliana snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the voice of one of her friends call out her name. She was sitting at one of the tables in the library of Gotham University, finishing up her history paper when she looked up and saw her two best friends walking towards her. "Hey guys!" Juliana said, with a smile "What's up?"

"Babs wants to ask you an extremely stupid question" Dick Grayson – Juliana's adoptive brother – replied "I've already told her the answer that you are most likely about to tell her"

Barbara Gordon rolled her eyes as she looked at Juliana. "Did you finish the paper yet?"

"Just did" Juliana replied, as she stood and the three of them walked over to the printers "It's printing now. Why?"

"Good, that means you're free tonight" Barbara replied "Dick and I were thinking of doing dinner and a movie. You in?"

"I'd love to" Juliana replied, as she grabbed her paper and stapled the pages together "But, someone has to babysit Xavier tonight. My Dad has to stay late at work tonight to interview new secretaries or something like that with Fox"

"Can't Alfred do it?" Barbara asked

"It's his night off" Juliana replied "I can't make him watch Xavier on his night off"

"Then just bring him along" Barbara said "I like your brother. He's hilarious"

"Are you sure?" Juliana asked

"Why not?" Dick replied, with a shrug "It's not like this is a formal occasion or anything. Just dinner and a movie"

Juliana smiled. "Alright, then I can go" she said "I'm sure that Xavier will be thrilled to be able to go out tonight"

"Then it's settled" Barbara said "Now, we are going to attempt to finish our papers before we go out and God only knows how long that will take us. So, Dick and I will pick you and Xavier up at the Manor at around 5:30?"

"Sounds good to me" Juliana replied, as the three of them walked back over to where Juliana had been working and she began packing her things up to go home for the afternoon "I'll see you guys then. Right now, I have to go and pick Xavier up from school"

* * *

Xavier Wayne had arrived at Wayne Manor shortly after the Joker had been put into Arkham Asylum by Batman and the Gotham City Police Department. He had been surprised to find out that he had an older sister. He had always assumed that he was an only child, since his father had only been in his senior year of college, around the age of 24, when he was born. But, then he found out that his sister had been born when their father was only 16 and everything started to make a little more sense. It explained why Bruce had started college a few years after he had graduated from high school and it explained (at the time he arrived at Wayne Manor) why Juliana was almost 17 years old and Bruce was still a considerably young man at the age of 33.

He had gone through most of his life not knowing who he was. It was only when he was around 9 years old (right around the time that the Joker was loose on the Gotham streets) that he started to ask his foster parents questions about himself. They told him what they knew: that he was the son of Bruce Wayne, that he was born when Bruce was in college and that his mother kept her pregnancy a secret from his father. Of course, the name "Bruce Wayne" meant nothing to him. He was only a kid. How was he supposed to know that Bruce Wayne was a billionaire?

Though he liked his foster parents, he wanted to go to his real family, to the family he was born into. So, his foster parents talked it over with Child Protective Services and they agreed to bring Xavier to Gotham and to Bruce Wayne. They had made a backup plan for him to go back to his foster parents if Bruce wanted nothing to do with him. Fortunately, Bruce most certainly wanted something to do with him. The news that came next was the most shocking: for him and for his sister.

They both came from the same mother.

Bruce had then gone on to explain how he had only "done it" with one woman in his entire life. She had been his girlfriend in high school (up until Juliana was born) and then they "hooked up" one night when both of them were a little out of sorts during their final semester of college. Though Xavier had wanted to learn more about his mother, Juliana practically refused to hear anything else. She didn't care about whom her mother was or what she looked like. Though she never said why, Xavier assumed it was because their mother gave both of them up.

Now, three years later, he was 12 years old, his sister was turning 20 in a few months, Dick was now legally a member of the family, their father was now 36 and life was good.

His teachers remembered his sister from when she had gone to the school. He was worried that they were expecting something from him because of Juliana, but all of them just said that Juliana was a nice girl and a good student. Truthfully, Xavier was afraid that Juliana was an above average student and that his teachers would expect him to be the same. Fortunately for him that was not the case.

"Mr. Wayne!"

Xavier hadn't even realized that he had been staring out the window for the most of the duration of the last class of the day. "Yes?"

"Answer the question" his teacher, Ms. Richards, replied

"Yeah…" Xavier said, slowly "You're going to need to repeat it for me"

The rest of the class laughed as Ms. Richards put her hands on her hips. "Xavier, this is the third time this week you have not been paying attention in my class"

"I guess history isn't my thing" Xavier replied "It's more of my sister's"

Ms. Richards' eyes narrowed. "Well, then, if you feel that way" she said "I guess you won't mind staying after school for a few more hours to try and catch up on what your sister is apparently so good at"

Xavier groaned as he sat back in his seat and crossed his arms. Ms. Richards stared at him for a few more moments before returning to the lesson.

It was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

"I'm going to kill him" Juliana mumbled to herself as she walked the halls of her old middle school (technically, it was her old high school too. The two were interconnected) searching for her brother. When he had not come out to her car right away, she had just assumed he was talking to friends and getting his books for homework. But, when she saw his friends all leave and Xavier still had yet to appear, she knew that something else was up. "I swear, I'm going to kill him"

She hid herself against the wall when she spotted him sitting at a desk in an empty room. She leaned in to look through the window of the classroom door to find Xavier's history teacher sitting at her desk reading a magazine. Rolling her eyes, Juliana pulled out her cell phone. Praying that her brother still had his phone on silent and in his lap (as he usually did in school), she sent him a text message.

_What did you do now?_

She waited for a few moments before her phone started buzzing. She almost groaned.

_I might have been flip to the teacher. _

_Well, you've screwed up dinner and movie tonight with Dick and Babs_.

_No! Julie! Get me out of here!_

Juliana rolled her eyes as she looked at the clock on her phone. It was 3:30. They had exactly two hours to get back to the Manor and get Xavier's homework done before Barbara was coming to pick them up. Sighing a little, Juliana put her phone back into her pocket and slowly opened the door to the classroom. Ms. Richards automatically jumped up from her desk.

"I'm sorry, but this room is occupied right now"

"I can see that" Juliana replied "I'm Juliana Wayne. Xavier's older sister. I was supposed to pick him up from school about 45 minutes ago. When he didn't come out, I came in to search for him"

"Ah!" Ms. Richards said "You're the sister who's good with history"

Juliana smiled a little. "I guess you could say that" she said "Can I take my brother home now?"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Wayne, but he needs to stay until four" Ms. Richards explained "He has detention"

"Oh, I see" Juliana said. She scanned Ms. Richards' desk. Next to a framed picture of what Juliana assumed was Ms. Richards' parents was a framed picture of a German Sheppard puppy. Very discretely, Juliana pointed to her phone, which was sticking out of her pocket. "Couldn't you let him out a little early?" she asked, as Xavier got the hint and sent her another message

"I'm sorry, Ms. Wayne, but…"

Ms. Richards was cut off when Juliana's phone started going off. "Oh, I'm so sorry" Juliana said, pulling the phone out and looking to see who it was "I've been waiting for this call all day"

"Please" Ms. Richards said, allowing her to answer

"Thank you" Juliana said. She pressed a button on her phone and put it up to her ear. "Hello? Yes, this is Juliana Wayne…I see…" Ms. Richards was shocked when she heard Juliana let out a sob. Xavier couldn't help but smile at his sister's acting skills. "No, no. We'll be right down…thank you…"

"Is something wrong, Ms. Wayne?"

Juliana tried to control herself. "It's our family pet, Rusty" she said "He's probably going to be going home to heaven by the end of the night. The doctor says that we need to get down to the Vet's office right away"

Ms. Richards put a hand to her heart as Juliana broke down a little. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said. She turned to Xavier, who was also drumming up fake tears to help his sister's performance "Xavier, under these circumstances, I will allow you to leave detention early."

"Thank you very much" Juliana said, as a "sad" Xavier grabbed his backpack and walked up to his sister, grabbing her hand as he stared at the ground "Thank you so much"

Ms. Richards nodded as the two Wayne children left the room, closing the door behind them. Once they were back out in the halls, both of them broke out into a run.

"That was amazing, Julie!" Xavier said, as they ran out to Juliana's Ferrari "I would definitely give you an award for that one"

"That is the one and only time I am bailing you out of detention" Juliana said, as she started her car and almost raced out of the school parking lot "And, I only did it this time because I want to go out tonight. So, if Ms. Richards asks about this tomorrow, tell her that Rusty died peacefully and make sure that she keeps this whole incident to herself."

"She'll probably forget by tomorrow" Xavier replied "Friday is usually the day her brain is fried"

"Good" Juliana said "Now, did you really have to be flip with her, X?" Xavier rolled his eyes. "Really?"

* * *

**_Corny? Yes, but I absolutely loved writing this scene._**

**_I hope that no one gets angry at the inclusion of another Wayne child, but I added Xavier not only because I wanted Juliana to have a younger brother, but also because Xavier will be the comic relief of the story (so to speak). _**

**_As you can see, I also tweaked the age of Bruce a little bit. I know that in "Batman Begins" he was turning 30. Truthfully, I have no idea how much time passed between "Batman Begins" and "The Dark Knight". I realize that it was probably not that long, but I really have no idea. And, since Juliana is turning 20, I needed Bruce to be 36 anyways, so that is why I tweaked his age a little bit. _**

**_And yes, I decided to include Babs and Dick. Juliana needs friends, right? But, to let everyone know, I am doing research as I write on those two characters so that I can get them as "in character" as possible. Just keep in mind, they are teenagers in my story. _**

**_Thank you to all those who reviewed and put this story on their alerts. It's much appreciated and keep the reviews coming!_**

**_Anyways, long author's note aside, I hope that you like this chapter!_**

**_Please Read and Review!_**


	3. Late Night Dessert

Richard Grayson, commonly known as "Dick" to his friends and family members, had been more than grateful when he had been adopted by Bruce Wayne shortly after the deaths of his parents. Not only because he had known Bruce for a most of his life because of his friendship with Juliana, but also because he had nowhere else to go and definitely did not want to be put into the system.

He still remembered the day that his parents were killed as if it had happened the day before. He belonged to a family of acrobats and was even part of some of the shows his parents had performed before they had died. He had always thought that, if his parents had to die tragically, it would be during a performance…not during the funeral of Commissioner Loeb.

Two seconds and two stray bullets. That was all that it took for his parents to lose their lives.

And, it was the Joker's fault.

He couldn't even begin to put into words how much he wished that he was responsible for the Joker being sent to Arkham. How much he wished that he was fighting by the Batman's side the night that he had practically given the SWAT team the Joker on a silver platter. He wished that he could do the things that the Batman used to do when he was roaming the rooftops of Gotham, looking for crime to put to an end. But, he knew that achieving that dream was probably near impossible, no matter how much he actually wanted it.

* * *

Barbara Gordon, the daughter of Police Commissioner James Gordon, also had secret dreams of roaming the Gotham streets to put an end to crime in the city, but would never voice them aloud. She was the Police Commissioner's daughter! She would never be able to get away with doing something like that.

Or, could she?

After all, being the Police Commissioner's daughter meant that people would most likely not suspect her of being a vigilante. It would be the perfect cover.

Wouldn't it?

She shook her head. She watched way too many cop shows if she actually thought that being the Police Commissioner's daughter was a good cover when it hypothetically came to her being a vigilante. Obviously, this history paper was getting the better of her and Dick because he seemed to be spacing out too.

"What are you thinking about?"

Dick turned to her, blinking a couple times. "Nothing" he said, shaking his head "Just how much I hate this paper right now"

Barbara laughed. "Well, fortunately for us, it's time to go and get Julie and X from the Manor"

"Thank God!" Dick exclaimed, saving his paper before closing his laptop "I thought this time would never come"

Barbara smiled as the two of them packed up their things and left the library of Gotham University, definitely ready for dinner and a movie.

* * *

Bruce Wayne was standing in front of the windows in his office, staring down at the ground below. Fox was out getting the last applicant for the position of being his secretary. He had already gone through so many applicants that he had lost count. But, so far, he hadn't found the right one. He had never expected hiring a secretary would be this hard. There was one woman who was so clumsy that Bruce thought she was going to break something, another was so serious and proper that he couldn't joke with her and another was so quiet and shy that he could barely hear her speak. This process was not as simple as he thought it was going to be.

Bruce pulled his cell phone out of his pocket when he felt it vibrate. It was a message from Juliana.

_Hey, Dad. Xavier and I are going out tonight with Babs and Dick. Don't wait up. Oh, and X has his homework done, I promise._

Bruce smiled a little as he typed back a quick response of "Have fun". Sometimes, he wished he could have a carefree life like his children did as opposed to the life he led. And, the life he was thinking about had nothing to do with board meetings and business lunches.

He was thinking about his life as Batman.

Sure, Batman hadn't been needed since the Joker was sent to Arkham, but Bruce always had the fear in the back of his mind that Batman would be needed again: that the people of Gotham City would be scared into needing him again. Being Batman had not only caused him to leave his daughter for seven years but it also caused the death of one of his best friends and her fiancé and the deaths of Dick's parents. And, on top of that, it also caused the only other woman that he loved to simply disappear.

And, he was not referring to Juliana and Xavier's mother.

He still remembered the last time he had seen her all those years ago on the night that he had left Gotham. It had been a very stormy night. He remembered that both of them had gotten completely soaked as they stood in the pouring rain. She had been trying to convince him not to leave and he had asked her to look after Juliana in his absence. He couldn't even count the number of times that he had wished that he had decided to stay. But, back then, leaving Gotham was something that he felt he just had to do.

"Does being best friends with the boss automatically get me the job?"

Bruce turned when he heard the familiar voice. A smile broke out onto his face. "Danielle" he said, as the woman smiled and walked up to him "I'm surprised that you aren't a big company executive somewhere"

"Oh, I tried that" Danielle Garrison – who was one of Bruce's best friends in high school and college – replied "But, it was just all so boring. I wanted to come to a place where I knew I'd be welcome and I might have a little fun in the process"

"So, you thought being my secretary would fill that void?"

Danielle smiled. "It's a perfect way to get close to the boss" she replied "Not that we weren't already close, that is."

"As you can see, Mr. Wayne," Lucius Fox said, coming into the room "I saved the best for last"

Bruce chuckled a little. "I do see that, Mr. Fox" he said "My only question is why did you have me sit through all those others?"

"Well, I certainly didn't want to all by myself" Fox replied "Besides, even though Danielle was here, we had to be fair"

"Now, Bruce, I don't want you to pick me just because we grew up together" Danielle said. She handed Bruce a piece of paper "Here's my resume"

Bruce looked it over. "Danielle, are you sure you want to be a secretary?" he asked "Your resume makes me think that you would be better off being one of my right hand men"

Danielle laughed as Fox smiled. "Yes, Bruce" she said "I need a break from that kind of life. If you hire me, I'll start off as a secretary and maybe, if it's in the cards, work my way up like I did at my previous job"

Bruce nodded and smiled a little as he put the resume on his desk. "I believe you have a job, Ms. Garrison"

Danielle smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that"

* * *

"Xavier, I don't care what you think!" Juliana practically groaned as they entered Wayne Manor "The butler didn't do it!"

"Think about the facts" Xavier replied, as he and his sister both hung their jackets up in the hall closet "The butler had more means and motive to do it than the gardener did. The butler had to have done it!"

"And, why did the butler _have_ to do it?" Alfred Pennyworth, the Wayne Family Butler, asked as he came to greet the two Wayne children

"Alfred, you have to see this movie" Xavier explained, as Juliana rolled her eyes "The gardener had absolutely no reason to commit the murder. Everything pointed at the butler!"

"X, that's the point" Juliana replied "They want you to think that it's one character so that, when the true culprit is revealed, you are shocked and then you'll want to watch it again and again to see what you missed"

"Well, they did a very good job" Xavier said, as he and Alfred followed Juliana into the living room of Wayne Manor "Because I definitely want to see that movie again"

"Well, I refuse to take you" Juliana said "There's no way that I am sitting through your rant again"

"Did you enjoy the movie at all, Julie?" Alfred asked, as Juliana plopped down on the couch

"I did until we were on our way home" Juliana replied, as Xavier sat down "This boy would not stop talking about how much the ending made no sense the entire ride home. I'm surprised that Babs still wants to be my friend. Oh, that reminds me, Dick is still with Babs supposedly because they 'didn't finish their history reports' but I think it's because Dick is trying to avoid hearing Xavier's rant again"

Alfred chuckled as Xavier rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm glad that you had a nice time"

"What did you do, Alfred?" Xavier asked "This was your night off, after all"

"I made myself a cup of tea and read a good book" Alfred replied, as Juliana smiled "Best night off I had in a very long time"

"Good" Juliana said "I'm glad that you had fun"

"And, as part of that day off, I might have made a special dessert for everyone…" Alfred said "If anyone wants to have any…"

Alfred laughed as big smiles appeared on Juliana and Xavier's faces as they raced to the kitchen. It was a well known fact that no one could resist one of Alfred's chocolate cakes. Everyone who tasted some practically obsessed over the fact that the cake just "melted in their mouths".

"Children, children!" Alfred said, coming into the kitchen just in time to stop Juliana and Xavier from digging in with their hands "Forks, plates, get a knife to cut it. We're not animals, after all"

"Sorry, Alfred" Xavier said, as Juliana got out the plates and silverware "You are just such an amazing cook"

"I thank you for the compliment, Xavier" Alfred said

"I'm home!"

"Kitchen!" Juliana yelled back, as she started to cut pieces of the cake for everyone "Alfred made cake!"

"Alfred, your cake is deadly this late at night" Bruce said, with a smile, as he entered the kitchen "Xavier will be up for hours"

"Thanks a lot, Dad" Xavier replied, as Juliana and Alfred laughed "But, for the record, so will Juliana"

"Yes, but she doesn't have school tomorrow" Bruce replied, sitting down at the table with the rest of the group

"The beauty of college" Juliana said, as Alfred passed a plate to Bruce "No classes on Fridays"

"You might eventually, Julie" Xavier said, taking a bite of his cake "Keep that in mind"

"I can also choose my classes, X" Juliana replied "I can choose what days I want to go to school"

"Alright" Bruce said "Speaking of school, how was it today? Anything fun and exciting happen?"

"Fun and exciting things happen every day, Dad" Xavier replied, sarcastically "And, that's because we are learning about so many interesting things"

"It can't be that bad" Alfred said "There's got to be something that catches your attention"

"Sometimes" Xavier replied "But, most of the time, it's pretty boring"

"And you, Juliana?" Bruce asked, licking some frosting off of his fork

"Today was the day we started World War I, so I got bored pretty easily" Juliana replied "I love history, but I guess I just love all the history pre-20th Century"

"Well, just don't forget that the 20th century is important" Alfred said, as Bruce nodded "It might bore you, but it is important"

"So, Dad" Xavier said "Did you hire the secretary?"

Bruce nodded. "Yes, I did" he said "And, it's actually someone I like"

"Who?" Juliana asked "Didn't you get pretty much all just out of college people?"

"Mostly" Bruce replied "But, I also got a girl who was as quiet as a mouse, a woman who had no sense of humor, and a girl who I seriously thought was going to break the entire building"

"So who did you choose?" Xavier asked, with a chuckle

Bruce smiled a little. "Danielle"

"Danielle?" Juliana said "I thought she was working for another company?"

"Apparently she wants to be my secretary" Bruce said "Don't ask me why. Danielle's always been a little strange. Plus, she had the best resume out of all the people I saw today"

"Well, I think it's nice that your old friend is now at Wayne Enterprises" Alfred said, as Xavier began to clear the dishes "Maybe that means she'll be coming to the Manor more"

"What? As a girlfriend?" Xavier asked

"No" Bruce replied "I love Danielle, but as a friend. Not as anything more. Me dating Danielle would be like Julie dating Dick. It almost doesn't make sense. Besides, when we went out for dinner and drinks just now to catch up, she informed me that she has a new boyfriend"

"Oh, we've known that for a while" Juliana replied, as Xavier sat down at the table again

"How?" Bruce asked

"Facebook, duh" Xavier said "Seriously, Dad. Get with the times. Facebook is how people find out things now"

"Yes, well, I have no need for one" Bruce said "Nor will I probably ever have a need for one"

"Besides, he can just get all his information from you two" Alfred said

"One of these days" Xavier said, pointing at his father "One of these days, you'll have one. Just wait and see"

"Yeah…" Bruce said, slowly "I think the sugar is already starting to kick in. How was your movie, by the way?"

"And, before he breaks out into his rant, I'll get him upstairs" Juliana said, standing and quickly covering her brother's mouth before he could respond to Bruce's question "Besides, you really don't want to hear his rant about the movie we went to so I'm getting you out of it. I'm just nice like that"

Bruce chuckled as Juliana quickly dragged Xavier out of the kitchen. He looked at Alfred. "I wish that nights like these can happen more often" he admitted "Maybe with a few more people"

Alfred sighed a little. "We can't change the past, Master Bruce" he said "But, I'm sure that, if Rachel and Mr. Dent were alive, they would enjoy something like this very much"

"Rachel always did love your cake" Bruce said, with a smile "So did Danielle…and…"

Alfred looked at Bruce carefully as he looked at his lap. "So did Miss. Sarah"

Bruce nodded, but didn't look up. "I miss her, Alfred" he admitted "I still can't believe that she…"

"She did just as she warned me she was going to do" Alfred said, as Bruce looked up "I couldn't stop her, Master Bruce. Just like you, she did what she felt that she had to do"

Bruce nodded again. "She always did" he said "No matter what"

Alfred watched Bruce carefully again. He could tell that Bruce still had feelings for Sarah, just like he had when they were in school. He knew that he would never forget the love triangle that had occurred between Bruce, Sarah, and Rachel. Bruce had always been torn between the two women but, deep down, Alfred knew which one Bruce had always loved more. "That she did"

"I think it's time I turn in" Bruce said "Good night, Alfred"

"Good night, Master Bruce" Alfred said, as he watched Bruce leave the kitchen. He sighed a little when Bruce was gone.

Bruce's life was almost perfect. He had money, he had a beautiful home, he had two children and an adopted son who he adored, and he had no more nights running around as Batman. The only thing that he was missing was the love of his life.

The only thing he needed now was Sarah.

* * *

**_Please don't be angry at me for changing how Dick's parents died. Believe it or not, there was a reason for that change that will come up later on in the story. I can't tell you why because that will be spoiling stuff._**

**_I really hope Bruce and Alfred weren't too OOC in this chapter. If they were OOC at all, I apologize. _**

**_I really hope that you like this chapter!_**

**_Please Read and Review!_**


End file.
